BondageBee
by Reprised Characters
Summary: Yellow and black does go together and especially on Bumblebee. Even when his friends are out he loves to show his black whip. WARNING: mech-to-mech, whips, Bumblebee being dominant.


BondageBee

The bas was silent…too silent for Bumblebee to stay in his spot. The mini-bot sat there for a few more seconds before he got very irritated and left his own room. The speedy mech zipped throughout the entire ware house base. The yellow and black 'bot stopped in the common room and scratched his own helm.

"Where in Primus is everyone?" Bumblebee mumbled, annoyed by his own friends and comrades disappearance. Before he was about to com them his baby blue optics caught a note on the table in from of the couch. Curious he walked to it and picked it up, his optics brightened as he read the note. "'Went to Dino-bot Island, be back in three Orns…'" The youngling read out loud.

There should have been rage, betrayal and complaints but all there was a smirk that formed on the youngling's face-plate. His optics darkened back to its original blue. Letting go of the note he watched it land onto the table before turning away from it, lifting a digit he pressed the button next to his audio receiver.

"Bring your collar my pet." Bumblebee said before he let his own digit off the button and walked back to his own berth room; unaware of the spy-bots recording his every movement.

XD

Megatron watched as his own SIC 'sneak' out in the middle of the night, lucky for the tyrant he planted a small spy-cam onto the seeker. The tyrant watched the large screen of the seeker flying into the night sky, not attracting any attention's of the fleshlings from below. The tyrant was getting annoyed from Starscream disappearing acts and the next day when he returned he seemed so…calm.

It only irritated him to the point of planting a camera onto the seeker to see where he is going. Megatron watched before he raised his optic ridge when the view of the Autobots warehouse in view. Is it possible the magneto seeker is trying to steal the allspark fragments from the younglings? If so, why at night and why doesn't he come back with any then?

The tyrant watched from the spy cam as the seeker landed on the other side of the main door, in front of what was that mini-bot's name? Bumbler?

Megatron watched before he felt the need of turning it off before two baby orbs appeared in the darkness. The tyrant watched as his own seeker walked straight to the 'bot before kneeling down right in front of the 'bot and sealed his derma in a kiss. The kiss seemed desperate, begging and submissive; and the sound of a clicking of metal.

Megatron watched with interest and a bit of arousal when the seeker let go of the yellow and black mini-bot derma, the look of the 'bot gave to the seeker demanded submission from him. Starscream mewed before getting onto all four and his own wings lowered, the sight of the leash in the mini-bots servo caught the tyrant off guard. "What in Primus name is going on?" Megatron asked.

Megatron watched from his throne as the mini-bot turned around and pressed the metallic wall behind him. The wall shifted before it moved down into the ground in order to show stairs, the mini-bot pulled the leash. "Let's go my pet." Bumblebee said as Starscream nodded and followed the yellow and black 'bot down the stairs. The tyrant used the spy cam to follow the two, fire pit optics watched with interest.

As they went further down the stairs light came to view, fire pit optics widen at the view of the room. "Ready for some fun my pet?"The mini-bot asked as he pulled the leash. Starscream crawled after him as they went to one of the machines. Bumblebee smiled and the tyrant can finally see what he looked like in the light. His armor is smaller, one that made him resemble even closer to a femme. Yellow and black was even was better contrast then the other one everyone seen in battle or normal life.

The mini-bot pulled the leash as he went to a machine that will hold him onto the table, "Get on." He ordered as he watched the seeker got onto the table. Blue optics watched as the aft rose into the air, and Bumblebee laid his own digit onto the seeker aft. Moving down to the shackles his servo rubbed the wings that vibrated with need and want, "Waited for this so long huh my pet? Waited for me to dominant you and make you beg for release?"

The sound of the chains snapping around the wrist components that made the seeker whine. Megatron watched as the yellow and black mini-bot made the seeker look so submissive, the look in his optics made Megatron question his personality. Megatron watched as the yellow and black 'bot mess with sensitive wires and spots and the seeker let out small cries of pleasure.

Bumblebee walked to a table as he looked over at the tools then a smile formed over his face-plate when he picked up a small whip, "Show me you valve and spike my dear pet." The mini-bot walked towards the seeker.

Megatron watched as the seeker obeyed and the mini-bot shoved his digit into it. Starscream let out a squeak in pain before he let his moan out. Megatron watched as he rubbed the black whip onto the magneto seeker aft before he withdrew his digits and whipped his aft.

Megatron jumped slightly, as he watches the mini-bot use the small whip on his SIC. To his amazement the seeker moaned as he was repeatedly smacked with the black whip, on his aft before it landed directly onto the soft metal. Starscream jumped as Bumblebee rubbed his aft before he smack it again. The mini-bot kept his smiled as he did another smack but without lifting it from the seeker valve. He rubbed it in before he lifted it up and walked in front of the seeker's face-plate.

"Clean it." Bumblebee moved the lubricant covered whip in front of the seeker's face and watched as his pet licked it clean. Megatron felt his own systems heat, he leaned back into his throne and watched as his SIC allow the yellow mini-bot to completely dominant him. He watched as Bumblebee humiliated his seeker, calling him pet repeatedly and made the magneto SIC beg for release.

Megatron watched the mini-bot strapped Starscream to many machines, using tools that seemed to conflict a lot of pain. The tyrant watched, his own systems heating from the scene of his SIC living up to his name as his entire frame shook, the releases prolonged just to hear his voice.

"That's a good pet…"Bumblebee says as he pulls a chain that made the cuffed wrist move above the seeker's helm. "Such a good pet, I'm glad you didn't forget your place~." The mini-bot whispered before he grabbed a longer whip and whips it at the ground as his blue optics caught the alluring wings shiver. "Beg…beg for me." He rears back and snaps it forward only to hear and watch the seeker cry out. Megatron flinch as he watched the seeker shake in his spot with lubricant running down his legs and dripping to the ground.

"Ah! M…Master!"Starscream cried out. 'Master'? Megatron denta gritted, he was planning to go straight their and yell at Starscream of who is true master is and…oh.

Megatron watched as Bumblebee spike slipped from its housing. The tyrant watched when he put a ring upon Starscream spike. A cruel smirk formed over the grey face-plate before using one of his stingers and pushed it in the soaked valve.

"Oh!" the seeker cried out as the yellow mini-bot sent volts of electricity into the seeker. The Autobot moved the stinger back and forth as the electricity coursed through the seeker, the wings fluttered as his frame shook from sheer pleasure.

"M…Master!"Starscream sputtered, and then he started moving his hips back into the stinger allowing the mixture of pain and pleasure into the blend. Lubricant sliding down the open valve, and the lights caught lubricant sliding down his legs and heels.

"Do you want to overload my pet?"Bumblebee seductively asked as he teasingly lowered the voltage and speed.

"YES! Yes! P-please Master!"

"Please Master what? Be clear my pet?" Bumblebee smirk grew into a small smile, his blue optics glow brightening as his free servo started to pump the free spike.

"Please Master let me overload!" Starscream lived up to his name as the mini-bot finally took pity on him and increased the voltage on his stinger. As the pleasant electricity coursed through him Starscream shook and the mini-bot took the spike ring off the twitching spike and watched as transfluid spurted out. The wet valve trembling allowing more lubricant to soak his legs and the ground.

" That's a good pet…"Bumblebee lowered the chain and looked at the trembling seeker before walking to him and let his stinger out, "Now lick it clean and you can go." And like that Starscream sat up and allowed his glossa to lick his own fluids off the weapon.

XD

Starscream was able to sneak back into the base and took off the collar that bore around his neck cables, sighing in relief and allowing his wings dropping a little. "Where were you Starscream?" The magneto seeker jumped before turning to the tyrant and hiding the black collar behind his back.

"I was flying like usual…'master'." Starscream merely said. With that the seeker left leaving the grey tyrant standing there. Megatron frame relaxed a little as the images of Starscreams 'flying' and Bumblebee won't leave his mind. Shaking his helm he walked to his berth room with many questions and doubts circled in his processor.

_Why does Starscream allow a youngling to dominate him? How is it pleasurable with pain? Should he punish Starscream?_

Megatron stopped at his door as one question floated in his processor.

_If he submitted…will it feel pleasurable?_

Growling the tyrant walked into his berth room.

XD

The next day was no different, Lognut and Blitzwing ran off making havoc, Blackarachnia still using the dino-bots and Starscream was relaxed…more than his usual standard. Now Megatron was thinking of that night he had witness, if he submitted to Bumblebee…will he see Starscream point of view of pain shifted into pleasure.

Megatron closed his optics, he has decided…

Late that night when Starscream went straight to the Autobot base wearing the collar. The magneto seeker stopped when another sound of someone coming towards them…air pull-pillars? Starscream optics widens and turns around to see Megatron in his alt mode flying towards him and the base.

"Oh frag…"

By that point Bumblebee walked out the darkness and looked up with his blue optics, holding a leash he scoffed not seeing this coming. Starscream quickly went to Bumblebee and gotten on his servos and knee's and looked up at the mini-bot whimpering softly.

Megatron shifted in his pede-form and walked straight to the mini-bot and seeker. His fire pit optics stared down at them, and then the thought of his plan not working may get him – and he laughed at this 'killed'.

"What do you want Megatron?" Bumblebee asked. The tyrant stared down at the mini-bot before he finally caught the sleek changes upon the frame. Now longer was he wearing that bulky heavy Autobot fighting armor but instead smooth and femme like. The thighs of where there should have been yellow was black and the black was more…smooth, catchable even in the dimmed lights. The servos where black and with his digits sharpen to the point of claws.

To say the least, Megatron would have acutely thought the youngling was truly a femme only if his voice portrayed the image. Clearing his throat the tyrant decided to take a chance, "I have come here to try this…Bondage thing my SIC has been sneaking out for…" Then there was silence.

Starscream expression bared shock and looked up at the mini-bot to see what he is thinking. Bumblebee closed his optics to hide the baby blue before giving a smirk. "Okay..."He said that made both 'cons jumped in surprise, "But,"

"But…?" Megatron stated, raising an optic ridge.

"You have to follow my every command if not I will punish you, if you do I will reward you." Bumblebee turned around to the hidden stares and walked, "You also have to call me Master if you decide to follow me." Bumblebee started going down them and Starscream followed down on his hands and knees making soft pitching sounds.

Megatron stared at the opening before venting and walked down them. The door sealed right behind him and he continued down, his fire pit optics glowing in the darkness until he saw the little lit room. The tyrant walked into the room before pausing to see all the toys in person. His optics landed onto Bumblebee giving the seeker a gag.

"I see you did come down here…"Bumblebee stood up and walked to him, "Now in order to start, you need to give me a kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yes, a kiss." Bumblebee clawed digit touched his own bottom derma, "submissive, begging, subservient kiss if you want my pet?" Megatron stood there before the image of Starscream came into mind. Walking forward to the point where he is towering the mini-bot and gotten down onto his knee's and looked up at the now smirking mech. Moving up to seal both there derma's in a kiss, but a truly hard one to Megatron. Carefully and painfully humiliated he gave a submissive kiss to the yellow and black mini-bot.

The next thing he knee was something being put onto his neck. Pulling away he sees a yellow collar with a matching leash on it. "Good my pet, now since you are new I will go easy on you. If you are confused on something take it upon yourself to watch Starscream." Bumblebee said as he rubbed the top of the grey helm, walking away and tugging the leash to one of the contraptions.

The feel of the stasis cuffs snapping upon his wrist and…was that chains? Megatron watched as the mini-bot spread his legs before cuffing them into the air. "What a lovely sight~" The mini-bot said as his digits reached out and rubbed the tyrant spike housing. Flinching, Megatron blushed at this and relaxed into the arousing touches. The tyrant even allows a moan to escape before a pained yelp left with the mini-bot claws dug into seams. "My, someone not use to this."

Starscream gave a muffled whine that made the mini-bot chuckled. Moving one servo away he using the digit to tell the seeker to come closer, and the tyrant watched as he obeyed.

"Would you be a good seeker and stay right here?"Bumblebee whispered into the seekers audio receptors and watched him nod. Bumblebee got up and walked to the table as he selected a few things. When he returned he sat, back facing Megatron on his chassis. The tyrant couldn't see what he was doing to Starscream but he heard the order very well, "frag him when I tell you too got it?"

Then the tyrant then felt something, and felt like rubber tapping his interface plating, "open." Was the simple command, Megatron allowing his plating to move and where his spike was free then he jumped when a whip hit his aft, "all of it my dear pet." Then his valve platting opened to reveal an already soaked valve. Bumblebee chuckled at this before he used the handle part of the small whip to thrust it into the free valve.

Megatron twitched, the feeling of pain coursed through him. Before he knew it the pain was then mended carefully in pleasure that made him buck with a soft moan. He didn't seem to catch the slight chuckle that left the mini-bot before he pulled out. Megatron gave a weak whine that even shocked him.

"Now my flying pet, frag him but only with this…"Bumblebee said before he turned to face the tyrant and lowered the lubricant covered handle, "time to lick it." Bumblebee said as he pressed the handle to the tyrant's derma and waited for them to open. Megatron opened them before he let out a gasp when something entered his valve. Bumblebee puts the handle in them in as he watch the mech suckled the substance off. Turning his helm, Bumblebee watched Starscream pushed a fake spike into the tyrant's valve; the spike of course was of course large and strapped to the seekers face-plate.

Megatron moaned, his red optics softening to a close dark pink color at the pleasing mixture of pain and pleasure. His glossa licked at the black handle; Bumblebee chuckled as he moved the small fox-tail whip away. "You are being a good pet on your first day." Bumblebee whispered as he shifted a bit. "Now call me Master and I will give you an award."

Megatron shook, his CPU trying to focus on two things. He opened his derma and mumbled something. Bumblebee smirked as his claw digit scratched on the grey chassis.

"What was that?"

"M…Master…"Megatron voice cracked into a begging one. One that he never though he is able to speak. Bumblebee smiled as his valve platting moved and forced himself onto the large spike. Megatron thrust a bit only to allow the seeker to thrust to fake spike into his moist valve. "Ah!"

Bumblebee chuckled and moved up and down, slowly, too agonizing slow for the tyrant taste. Then he twisted and faced the seeker that surprised the larger framed mech. Bumblebee kept moving his hips in a slow pace, to tease the tyrant into begging before he moved to do something to the whimpering seeker.

Megatron stared at the frame, his optics seeing Bumblebee pushing something into the seeker's valve. Moving back the mini-bot held a remote and moves the dial up. Megatron receptors picked up a slight buzzing sound before he cried out when the seeker thrusted deeply into him, the sensitive cluster of nodes being hit. His sounds mixed in with Starscream, actions taking place way to fast as the mini-bot started to move faster on his spike.

He knew…he knew he was begging but it was hard to tell with the mixed sounds in the room, the sight of Bumblebee smirk and the feel of pain and pleasure mended together in perfect harmony. Then he unleashed an overload, the greatest overload he had ever had.

Then he vented before passing out of a large charge of voltage coursing through his systems.

XD

When Megatron came he was resting against a small frame, moving slightly to allow his optics to view a recharging seeker cuddled next to a yellow mini-bot. the tyrant lay there before moving closer to the 'bot and falling back to recharge.

Now he has a reason not to beat Starscream for being beaten by this mech.


End file.
